A Song for Jonathan
by Mots Doux
Summary: Love story (/Slash) based on the events of 1 Samuel; but no prior knowledge is required to enjoy. Rated M for graphic descriptions of violent and sexual scenes. David/Jonathan - expect homosexual relations.
1. Chapter 1

**A Song For Jonathan**

Author's Note:

_Hello people of fanfiction! As a new personality around this part of the internet I believe a few fair warnings need to be said before anyone reads the first chapter._

_ Firstly, I am brand new to this; not only have I not written a fanfic before, but creative writing in general is new to me. I was introduced to this story in the bible by a friend, and upon reading it I knew instantly that I HAD to indulge myself further into it. Upon searching the site however, it happens that there are no truly complete works on the subject (__Interdits__ by Nelja being the only one I could find again upon writing this. If you can read french I highly suggest you read her scene. She writes far better than I ever will!) Me being who I am I really wanted to express this story to a more full potential than yet explored in its literary sense, so that's what I'm here to do. _

_ That being said, I will most definitely make mistakes. I have people around me that know a thing or two about fan fictions, so I've attempted to avoid the normal mistakes therewithin. However, please do not hesitate to suggest to me how to make my story more enjoyable to read._

_**Warning two, and possibly the most important one: while this is a bible story, I will be portraying homosexual relationships in a positive light. If this is something you have a moral conflict with, you should probably leave this story now.**_

_ This story is loosely based on the events of 1 Samuel 16:14 to 2 Samuel 1, using the King James translation of the bible. You do not have to have read this story at all to appreciate my fanfic, but if you want a deeper appreciation for what I believe is certainly a story of true love between two men in the bible, you should read those verses._

**A Song for Jonathan**

**Chapter 1**

A single sunbeam heralded a new day, sent as always by God. As the massive star rose in the sky, the dusty landscape yawned and groaned, displeased to face another baking. Facing also the menial task of baking were women aged beyond use, assisting their daughters. Creaky hands fetched ground meal and water while their younger family constructed the dough needed to sustain their growing households. All children who could footed the path to their community water wells, some a great distance from their home. Young boys, too tender for a life in such a place helped their aged fathers and uncles in whatever trade the family survived with, be it carpentry or trading or whatever else. Those unlucky enough to be unskilled toiled in wealthy men's fields; a lucky few managed to own their own land, but their wealth was not so great that they did not themselves manage the crops, struggling to maintain subsistence in the arid and unforgiving sand-tundra that comprised Jerusalem. Living to work was a heavy burden, and all who carried it found a certain bitterness in life, seasoned to edibility only by their faith in their God.

David, a young shepherd aged no more than 17 years found a different flavor in his work. He loved his sheep and he they; like a mother never did he let harm befall them. Quiet and solitude suited him well, though he saw his family in passing each day as they would bring him his daily meals. After his mother died it was his Father, Jesse, who came and talked a while with him about the happenings of the day before; less rarely than rain, though, one of his brothers would visit him in the field. David had three brothers, Eliab who was younger than him by two years and two older brothers, Shammah and Abinidab. Abinidab was the strongest man David had ever seen in his life, not that he had really seen many men. His arms were thick like brad but solid like stones and his chest was grandiose like that of a rooster, but sturdy like that of a water bison. Eliab, the youngest brother aspired to be just like Abinidab, and had of late been accepted into the royal army under the command of his brother. David rarely saw them, as they were always fighting in some battle against Palestine.

Shammah was the eldest of all Jesse's children, and by far the most Learned. Shammah was a scholar who worked in the temples of Jerusalem as the main assistant to many of the Pharisees. While he too often travelled throughout and beyond Israel, he visited his father and brother often. Shammah was closest with David, second only to their father, and David cherished Shammah for his friendship. One day, after returning from one of his adventures abroad, Shammah came to the field with a gift for David, a beautiful lyre made of a dark, nearly black wood. Shammah told David he hadn't any idea of how to play it, but was sure David would enjoy something more to do than watching sheep in the field. When the time allowed, David would play on the lyre, eventually plucking out the melodies to every song he sung as a child. He began to compose his own melodies and poems to go along, though to David they never felt complete. The sheep would rarely wander when he played, but never did he play nor sing for his family - he was far too shy and humble for that.

One man who was not humble, however, was Saul. The mighty king of Israel wanted above all to rule a larger and larger kingdom, what else, Saul would say, does a man who has everything have to live for? His subjects viewed him favorably, though they were clueless about the expense for which they toiled in support of his lavish existence. Saul was a good king at face value, but behind closed doors he was no more than a glorified beggar, always needing more.

Today, Saul was in an especially rotten mood. Not only had his push against the palestinians, his most persistent foe, failed, but it was discovered that his court musician had been stealing an extra meal to eat each day for the last month.

"Bring him to me," Saul ordered to the informant, who stalled not in retrieving the man. He dragged the him into the room upon return, and in a passing glance one might think he was true royalty by how pale his complexion was, but looking closer it was obvious he was not living very comfortably. He was thin, too thin, and his fingers were cracked and callus from nonstop practicing.

"My loyal, trustworthy guard tells me that you have been greedy," Saul enunciated softly, "I cannot believe you were able to stay out of sight with how fat you've gotten."

The man continued looking down at the floor, tears and sweat sliding down the tip of his nose onto the cold sandstone.

"You continue to be more trouble then you are truly worth. Your musical 'ability' grows weaker by the day, likely due to your callous lack of attention to your practice." Saul looked up at the guard and asked cooly, "remove his shoes."

While most people wore sandals, the servants of Saul wore closed shoes, that is if they were troublesome. As the guard removed the weeping man's shoes, any question of why he wore them was answered. The musician's feet were but stubbed ends to his legs. He had no toes left, as they were all cut off when he disappointed Saul in any way. Saul found this to be a fair punishment for failing to properly do a job, as it allowed for a sort of 'warning' system. However, this man's warnings had run out, with literally no feet left to stand on.

Saul stepped closer to the man and hunched over slightly, "It appears that this time you will need a harsher punishment, now wont you?" Saul practically whispered. He held out his right hand and the guard placed a bronze scimitar in his palm. Clenching the sword till his knuckles were a pale white, the king spat through his teeth, "I allow you into my court and this is how you repay my kindness? I pray to God that your disgusting soul does not plague Olam-Ha-Ba."

Saul cursed the man violently as he swung the curved sword down onto his neck. A violent crack filled the hall, but the sound was not indicative of a clean cut; a dark pool of blood quickly formed near Saul's feet. With an angry, violent motion Saul kicked the man's head off and across the room, leaving behind it a trail of crimson.

Saul looked up from the bleeding, decapitated corpse. His eyes were dark and lifeless. "Clean this up," he demanded to his court guards as he began toward his throne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What are your plans for today?" Michal asked her brother as she turned over in her chaise. Jonathan turned over in his chair and looked at her, "Archery training," he replied, displeased.

"Don't act so depressed about it," she said, referring to his tone, "I wish I could go out and practice archery… or anything for that matter."

Michal was Saul's eldest daughter, and although Saul glorified his sons, Michal was his most prized possession. She was the most beautiful young woman anybody in Saul's court had ever met - and she hated it. Due to expensive oils and conditioners from west Africa her hair was as silk cloth, thick and shiny. It's darkness contrasted with her pale complexion, which emanated a soft, bronzy glow. Her hair and skin were simply a frame, though, for her eyes; they threw light like sliver when polished, gilded with small flakes of gold and emerald.

"You have plenty to do," Jonathan retorted, smiling, "you are pampered all day and never have to get hot or sweaty practicing useless combat skills you will never use."

"I don't think you understand how hard it is to do nothing at all. Father permits nobody to speak to me, save for the suitors he approves of." Her voice fell off a bit at the end, and upon utterance of that thought the life drained from her eyes.

"Well I apologize, fair princess, that I am not of any great company to you," joked Jonathan, standing up and placing his hands on his waist. Michal looked up at him with her dejected expression and the two locked into a stare for a moment. Suddenly the color burst back into Michal's eyes and she uttered a crystalline giggle. Jonathan joined her laughter as she jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Jon, what would I do without you?"

"Spend hours on end being groomed and spoiled, I bet," Jonathan whispered in her ear.

Michal smiled again as the the curtains to her room were pushed back and her guard heralded, "The King, your majesty." Saul entered and his children both turned to greet him with a shallow bow. He touched each of them on the shoulder simultaneously and they looked up at him. Jonathan spoke first, lacking expression, "We are happy to see you have made it home safely, father."

Saul's expression changed from a smile to a slight grimace as he looked at Jonathan in a sidewards glance. His groomed brow pinched inward a bit, "As if you did not foresee a victory on our part?"

Jonathan's heart stopped briefly, and Michal looked down toward the floor. Saul's hostility and sensitivity to even the slightest suggestion of doubt was nothing new, but the stern look Saul threw at Jonathan always scared him. He knew his father could be violent, but he himself had never witnessed anything like the stories he had heard.

"Of course not, father" Jonathan said after he looked away from his father's leer. Saul regarded him a moment longer before turning his attention to Michal, "I know I'm glad to see my beautiful daughter once more," he said, kissing her forehead gently.

Michal had yet to look up and her stare continued at the pale sandstone behind her father. She shuddered as his lips made contact with her golden skin. "Was everything ok while I was gone?" He asked, adding, "did you enjoy Tallath's company?" Tallath was the most recent suitor Saul has arranged to meet Michal, in one of his many attempts to marry his daughter to increase his political power. "He stayed only briefly" she said, still looking down, "but he seemed nice," she lied.

"Perhaps we will have to have him stay a little longer next time then, won't we?" Saul said as he lifted her face. Saul looked into Michal's flat, grey eyes, "Keep your chin up, child, your image is a jewel you mustn't hide from the world." His massive palm was rough against her tender skin. She closer her eyes as he once again kissed her forehead.

The three stood in silence for a few seconds, both children looking away from their father. "Alright Jonathan," the king started, which made Jonathan's heart jump once again, "let's go do your archery training then..." Jonathan looked up quickly, in shock. "I'm training with you today?" he quickly added as an afterthought, "...Father"

Without explaining any further, Saul motioned for Jonathan to follow him and they started for the exit. Jonathan looked back at Michal before leaving the room, but she didn't look back up from the floor, Jonathan paused for a second longer, and then followed behind his father.

Ten or so tense, silent minutes later the pair arrived at the range, where everything was already set up for them. His father turned to him and challenged, "Let's see if you've improved any since I left." Saul had just returned from one of the battlefronts to the south where he had been for a few weeks, and in that time Jonathan had practiced with the bow almost every day for hours. He strode gracefully toward the quiver, locked in a stare down with his father. As their eye contact broke Jonathan fluidly loaded and aimed his shot. As Jonathan tried to concentrate on his target he could feel Saul's stare stabbing into his skull. He closed his eyes and released the arrow.

"Pretty good" his father said coldly. Jonathan opened his eyes to see that the arrow was almost perfectly stuck into the target, off-center by only an inch or two. Saul put his massive hand on his son, "I'm disappointed, Jonathan, for the lack of motivation you have for learning about your heritage," his voice soft and rumbly like dry thunder. Jonathan looked sideways at his father with a confused and angry look, but Saul ignored it and continued his speech, "You continue to avoid edifying yourself in combat. How do you expect to be king one day when you never go with me to battle?"

"You never let me go!" Jonathan snapped back, too harshly. He didn't _want_ to go to battle, but regardless of _his_ desires his father always assigned him to stay at the palace and make sure everything stayed in order. Jonathan was by no means weak, but of all his mature brothers he was the smallest and least battle expirienced.

Saul's eyes lit with the fire of hell. "You wonder why I make you stay here when your barely fit to fire a bow, much less wield a sword and fight," the dry thunder in his voice drawing closer, as an impending, violent storm.

"It takes more than pure muscle to fight a war, father" Jonathan sneered. With this Saul's brow reddened, and with one clean hook he smashed his son into the soil.

"You _will_ respect me, boy, and then you will learn to be a real warrior. Until then you are no more a man then Michal, who _does_ respect me."

Saul stepped over Jonathan and headed toward the palace, leaving Jonathan there lying in the dirt. As he lie there, disoriented, he felt the sting on his cheek; it hurt, but his physical pain was not the source of the tears the dragged down his face.


	3. Update

A Song for Jonathan - Update

Hey guys!

I know it's normally a bit unethical to have an update chapter like this, but I thought it was important for the followers of the story and new readers that see the this hasn't been updated in a while to know what is going on and the future of the fic.

Up front: I have complete intentions of continuing the story! I'm terrible about starting projects and never finishing but this is different. In short, I draw a lot of inspiration from this particular tale, and not completing is just not an option for me.

That being said, life happens. At the time I started the story I had a TON of free time (noting but, really) and a boyfriend who thought that I had no clue what I was doing and didn't even want to read it, even though he himself did fanfiction as a teenager.

I have, since then, broken liens with said boyfriend. Along with that, however, came some financial instability. I had to make some choices on how I was going to afford to live where I'm living, etc. etc….

Over the last few months I have been house searching, buying a house and started a full-time job, and as of this past monday returned to classes for the fall. As you can imagine, that leaves very little time for much else - and I still have homework!

That all being said (TMI - I know) I will continue the story when I have some free time to truly create something worth reading, and not just pump out chapters that are half garbage.

I currently have up to chapter 7 WRITTEN, however only half have been alpha corrected and all of them still need to be passed through a beta reader. The beta reader I was using is no longer available, so that means I don't really have a person who can currently beta read for me. If any of my current readers feel they might want to help with this, PM me and let me know.

If you're new to the story and think its "pretty cool" - please don't hesitate to follow it! Your comments are always awesome guys and I get excited when I see a new email about it.

Hope to update soon!

-Chris

P.S. I love that you guys are pointing out incongruences between my story here and the original document (I.E. the Torah or Bible respectively). While I'm trying to be as accurate as possible, some things are bound to be wrong - and I know you guys already understand that. I don't want to spoil anything, but In the nature of a fanfic, this story will actually have some major deviations from the O.D. ;)

Oh, and you didn't hear this from me - but rumor has it that if this story IS successfully completed, there maaaaaaaay be a sequel in the works.


End file.
